Bella The Vampire Slayer
by Facile-Fraudatur
Summary: Bella is not like your average human.She has superhuman abilities and is being chased by an army of vampires and there leader. What hapens when she moves to forks and finds a vampire clan with golden eyes instead of red. Rating my change
1. Welcome to Forks

Chapter one

My life really does suck. I mean seriously what type of human fight vampires to save there life. At first I was like….. 'Ohhh this is sooo cool' but having to put your life and the lives of people you care about in danger everyday… it kinda gets annoying. Here is a perfect example, I am at this moment on a plane ride to forks, Washington to live with my dad, and there this retard looking vampire on the plane watching me. I'm surprise he is not having a feast right now.

With all these humans here it wouldn't be hard. But he is just sitting there, watching me with does evil filled red eyes. He was aggravating me soul and I wanted to kill him right here and right now but there is just way to many witness for my liking.

Any who like I was saying… I am turning 17 on September 13, I have been fighting vampire since I was 14.

I am human… I have speed, hearing sight and strength like a vampire but what I don't have is there need for blood, and for I fact I don't have there beauty. The reason I have superhuman abilities is because the train I have to go through to get to that level.

And I also have this weird healing ability that I don't even know about… I guess I was just born with it. I have plain brown hair and eyes. Really pale and dislikes it when people use my full name Isabella Marie Swan. I like is sweet short and simple… Bella.

Just then the plane landed and I was off as soon as they said we could leave. I had to get away form that vamp. Long enough to get my weapons. I hurried waiting for my bag to show up and when it finally did that stupid vampire was no where in sight.

I left the air port and called a cab looking over my shoulder ever few seconds just be safe. When I left Seattle and made it to forks I went straight to the police station. Charlie had no I idea that was coming. I open the doors to the police station and saw Judy at the front desk not paying any mind to the people who were coming in to busy playing her game Tetris.

When she starts that game not even a vampire could take her away from the screen. So I just walk past her looking for Charlie. I saw him at a desk with him back towards me face deep in paper work.

I went towards him and silently as I could and put my hands over his eyes and said "Guess who?" He turned in his chair to look at me with shock, happiness, and confusion on his face.

"Bella?" he said still in shock.

"Yup its me" I smiled jumping into his lap to give him a big hug. I really loved Charlie and missed him a whole lot.

"What are you dong here" he said returning my hug.

"Um….Mom and Phil went to one of Phil games and I hated to keep traveling so I decide to come here and stay with you for the rest of the school years." the lie came out as natural as breathing. Phil knew nothing about the family secret. Renee was really out hunting the vampire that killed my grandmother. But that's a whole other story.

"Dad could you please if your not to busy drop me home so I could set up my things" I said with pleading voice.

"Sure just hold on a second." he grabbed his car keys and we where ready to go. The drive was short and we hardly said a word. And I liked it like that. Charlie wasn't the type of guy that try to start a conversation if he knew it would lead no where.

We made it into the house and I was finally set up. "Sorry I had to take you away from work" I said as I came down the stairs from setting up my things.

" Its okay I was getting kinda slow anyways."

Alrighty then dad, as you very well know it is Saturday, and you know Saturday is my sleep till Sunday day."

"You still do that " he ask not to surprise.

"Yup… so I'll see you tomorrow, and I promise to make you a big diner." I said with a smile. And before he had time to answer I ran up stairs and into my room, shutting my door. Today I was actually going to sleep instead of training. I was beyond tried and I had to be in full strength if anything was to attack me. I laid my head on the pillow and saw the face of the vampire who was watching me at the air port. And as I fell asleep I couldn't help but wonder what's going to happen.

**Tell me what you think, because it is all based on the lovely reviews i get before i update again. All SO I WILL CONTINUE THIS STORY IF PEOPLE LIKE IT AND WILL NOT STOP IT.**

**thank you-Emily **


	2. Oak Trees and dreams

_There I sat. In the most beautifulest __**(that's was not a word but it is now=) **__meadow I ever seen. Well the only meadow I ever seen. But still it was beautiful. I felt something hard, and cold around my waist. When _

_I looked down it was a very pale arm. Knowing full well that my arm wasn't that pale I looked up and saw the face of an angel. Messy bronze hair, dazzling topaz eyes, and a face that look like it was craved by God himself. _

_This angel lightly kissed my lips as if I was going to break at any moment. I didn't even know the person yet his name escape my lips with such ease._

"_Edward" I said with I smile on my face._

"_Yes love" he answered. His voice was like velvet . And before I knew it every thing went wrong. The scenery completely change. I was inside a ring of fire. The sky full with storm clouds, and I was surrounded by vampires. _

_I tried looking for my weapons but found noting. I was defenseless. No place to run, or hide. That's when I vampire with piercing red eyes leap forward and bit down on my throat. _

I Scream the most blood curling scream I could mange. Then I realize were I was. In side my room. I quickly put my hands to my neck and felt around for any wounds. It was just a dream… I keep repeating to myself.

But it felt so real. Then out of no where my door busted open with and armed Charlie standing there on high alarm, waiting to shot anything that wasn't suppose to be there.

"Bella are you okay" He asked lowering his weapon.

"Yeah just had a bad dream" I said.

"Need to talk about it." he said softly. I could see he was really tried and I didn't want to mess up his sleep. So I said

"No thanks… I think you need some sleep." he just nodded and walked out m room closing the door behind him. I looked over to my alarm clock and saw I had another two hours I had to get ready for school.

So I decide a little training was in order, since there was no chance that I would be able to fall back to sleep. I grab my weapon bag and as quietly as possible I descended the stairs and went through the back door into the woods.

Finding a nice spot to practice, I dig into the weapon bag and pulled out two 13 inch blades. Embedded with in them tiny diamonds that can ever slice through vampire skin**(IDK if that is true but just follow along and pretend ok). **The object of my attack is the big oak trees right in front of me. I just Let my inner slayer take over.

I slice the tree bit by bit and begin to feel alive. With my super speed I sped around the forest putting multiple marks on each tree in A ten mile radius. Then out of no where I kick one of the biggest oak trees and it tumble to the ground making a whole lot of noise.

I gather all my things and run as fast as I could into the house and back into the room into my cover hoping nobody had seen me. I looked over to my alarm and it said 7:15 in big bright red letters.

I got of my bed and run into the bathroom. Took a quick shower, brushed my teeth and brush through my hair and went back into my room.

I put on my red jeans, my fitting black T- Shirt that had a drawing of a stick figure pointing to a sigh that said **BAD**. And the stick figure says **well that's not a good sign. **Every time a read it, it made me laugh. I added my black air walks. And was ready for school. Not before adding my straw berry body lotion and body spray. And a few weapons in my book bag. You could never be to careful, I warn myself.

I step into the kitchen and saw Charlie eating breakfast.

"Morning" I said while getting in apple.

"Morning" He said with a spoon full of cereal in his mouth.

"Well… then … Bye" I said walking out the door with the apple still in my hands. First day of School… again…Hopes this ends out good.

**(I just have to clear something up. Bella arrived at 7 pm on Saturday. And she needs her rest so she sleeps for about a whole day. Which means 7 pm on Sunday. But because she was extra tired with the whole vampire on the plane thing (lol snakes on a plane) it wore her out. Don't ask me how am still thinking of it…well no am not but whatever its okay. It leaves a mystery… I guess.…So…. yeah…. PLEASE REVIEW THANK YOU**


	3. In Fates Hands

**Thank you to those 2 people that reviewed my story. Also thank you to those 30 somthing people who added my story to there favorite story list, or author list,and even story alerts.**

**I just wish those 30 something people also reviewed. But its okay. Thank you anyway. Also this is all Stephanie Meyers character and not mines. Um.... i thinks that's it so ....Yeah.....ON WITH THE THE STORY.**

* * *

I ran at vampire speed around fork's forest unaware or were I was going. I was lost. I had no idea where forks high school was, Charlie said it was very easy to locate. But of course it was easy for him to locate he lives here. I was running around in circles until I tripped and fell. I flew a few feet in the air and landed hard on my butt.

I don't even know how I happen to be on my butt, it just didn't make sense, I was flying forward. But I was into pain to care. I never tripped. Ever since I started my training. I haven't tripped yet.

But I couldn't stay here trying to figure out what was happening. I was in a hurry. I ran for a couple more minutes. Then I started to notices I was circling the same tree.

"GGGGRRRRRR" I screamed as bang my head against the tree. I looked to my left and saw a red building. I went closer and found out it was the school.

I was circling the school all this time ad its now I notice. I feel extremely stupid at the moment as I walked towards the school and pulling out any types of leaves from my hair The Parking lot was filled with cars.

I half jog half , half ran at human speed to the front of the building. I saw a few people watching me, but I couldn't care less. I open the door to the office and the cool breeze that smelled like a coffee shop(**that's how my school office spells like) **felt like it slapped me in my face.

After the humid air outside, it actually felt nice. I walked into the office. It was small and there were three desk behind the front counter, one of which was manned by a large red headed women wearing glasses.

She was wearing a plain purple t-shirt which made me feel a a tad over dressed. But just a tad. She looked up and asked

"Can I help you?"

"I'm Isabella Swan I'm new here", that look in her eyes told me that she already new who I was. She smiled brightly and said

"Oh yes, Chief Swan daughter. He called yesterday to informed us that you were coming. she dug through her files into she had found what she was looking for.

"I have your schedule right here and a map of the school" she said. She also gave me a slip that I had to make each teacher sign and then bring back at the end of the day. She smile at me and hoped that I liked it here in forks. As soon has I left the office the bell rang. So much for exploring the school.

I try to memorize my map so I would have to have it out all day. I made a sharp left turned into my first period class. I walked over to the teacher without even facing the class.

He was a tall balding man who name plate identifying him as Mr. Mason. I gave him my slip and he pointed me to the back of the class. I did not have to introduce myself in front of the class so Mr. Mason got on my favorite teacher list. Even with sitting in the back people found away to look at me.

But they did it somehow. I try to pay attention to the reading list that the teacher gave us. It was easy because I read everything on the list already. J.K Rowling, James Patterson, Shakespeare etc, I read all of it. So I just zoned everything out and drifted into my own little world.

I started to think back to the dream I had, the beautiful angel that was in my dream. Edward was his name. A little old fashion but I liked it. I wonder who he was. But I also remembered the nightmare my dream had turned into. I wonder who those vampire were.

I hope it really was just a dream. Well not the Edward part but the vampires attacking me part. Well i guess it was all in fates hands rght now. The bell brought me out of my trance as I sped out of the class. The rest of the morning was the same.

Me giving in my form, siting around doing nothing being first out of class. Yup… boring. I did meet a nice girl name Angela. She was very pretty but also very quiet. She asked me if I had anyone to sit with in lunch. I said no, and she said that I could sit with her and her friend. I agree since I had nothing better do.

* * *

**THANK YOU AND PLEASE REVIEW.....PLEASE :]**

**-LOVE EMILY **


	4. Threats

I walked into the cafeteria and the cafeteria turn dead silent and everybody turned around from there food and turn to look at me and Angela. I turned to Angela and asked "Why is every one staring at you."

"Its not me there staring at, its you Bella." when she said that I felt like I was pressing my face onto a stove. The heat that rose to my face was unbelievable and I could tell I was even redder then a tomato.

I thought things like this only happen in movies and books. I'm not a either.

I did the only thing I could come up with. Make a fool of myself which would usually make me redder but, hey who cares. So I turned and said it the loudest voice possible.

"HEY MY NAMES IS ISABELLA SWAN BUT YOU CAN CALL ME BELLA. I DON'T KNOW WHY YOU GUYS ARE LOOKING AT ME LIKE THAT BUT ITS KINDA CREEPIN ME OUT" deep breathe.

"AND I WAS WONDERING IF YOU GUYS CAN JUST TURN AROUND AND EAT YOUR FOOD CAUSE I IM VERY SELF CONSCIOUS." no body turned away. So I did what I thought was natural.

I walked in into the lunch line bought my food with Angela and follow her to the table full of her friends. After I sat down ever thing with back to normal. Everybody just continued with there business.

It was weird, this school is weird.

I whispered to Angela "What was that all about?"

"I really don't know, just pay no mind to it." she whispered back. I nodded and looked at her friends. Angela introduced me to each of them. Mike , Jessica and Lauren, Erik, and Tyler, not like I'm going to remember there names.

I hate being introduced to people , after the introduction, there is always this awkward silence in the end

"Sooo….." I said addressing everyone at the table. Trying to break the silence. "Tell me what's in what's out, who are the popular kids, who to say away from and all that good stuff."

The one who I think name is Laura or Lauren what ever stared to speak.

"What's in skinny jeans, what out V neck sweaters…"she was interrupted but the cute blonde kid, Mike was his name I think. He said

"Lauren V neck sweater are not out." I notice that maybe the only reason he said it was because he is wearing a white V neck sweater.

"In my book it is Mike, so I suggest you better get rid of that nasty looking sweater Mike. Okay like I was saying before I was rudely interrupted, who's popular the Cullen's of course, who to stay away from…. Hmmm defiantly that girl." she pointed to a girl behind me.

She had black hair tied into a messy bun, very big and pretty green eyes that wear blocked by her huge grandpa glasses that even had the strings attached to them, she look like she was wearing a picnic table cloth as a shirt that's had a pocket protector sewed on to it. and one of the most longest skirts I ever seen.

She was sitting all buy herself at the table. Her nose was red like she had a cold, but under those huge glasses she was very pretty.

"What's wrong with her" I asked

"She just one of the biggest losers in the school." Lauren said. I am going to have to change it. Well I don't have to… but I want to.

"Okay then… who are theses Cullen you where talking about." I said as I picking at me food.

"Well there not here today. They are very outdoors-ie" Lauren replied again. I saw from the corner of my eye Mike was staring at me.

Weirdo.

Just then the bell rang. I didn't even eat my food. I dumped it into the trash and started walking out of the cafeteria.

"Bella wait up" I heard somebody calling me from behind. I looked around and I saw Mike running towards me.

"What's up dude" I said.

"Hey what class do you have now." he asked when he finally catch up to me.

"Um… I think its biology." I answered still walking.

"Cool that's mines to I'll walk you there." he said.

"Alrighty then." we walked into the class in silence and I handed my paper to the teacher for him to sigh and he put me in a table next to an empty chair.

I guess some one was absent today. He was saying something about lab partners or something. I pay no attention. Then I felt a piece of paper hit my lap.

I looked to where the paper came from and it was from Mike. I never really realized that he was sitting in the table besides me. I Opened the note and it said

**Hey. **Wow I thought

_**Yo**__**.**_I put down then handed it back to Mike.

**So tell me about yourself**

_**Um…Watcha wanna know? **_I gave the note back. I was getting bored of this, and I was getting bored fast. I got the note back.

**Everything. **

_**Theres nothing much to tell you. I like to read listen to music, the regular. **_

I pasted it back to Mike. Then the bell ranged I ran at human speed out the room not wanting to talk to Mike anymore. I ran to the girls locker room and ran into Angela.

"Why in such a hurry to class Bella." she asked.

"I'm trying to get away fro Mike. I don't know but theirs something about him that's going to make me hate him later." all she did was laugh as we entered the girls locker room.

Since today was my first day, I didn't have to participate in P.E today. to me it really didn't matter, I really liked P.E every since I became a slayer, but looking at these people run, it wasn't going to be much of a work out.

School was finally over. When the bell rang I rushed out the school before anyone could see me go. The sun was shining high in the sky.

I thought that this was a rainy town. I guess I was wrong. I ran home with such speed I would have be just a quick blur to a regular human eyes.

As I reached my house I saw something on my door. As I got closer I realized it was a note.

My first thought was that Mike had tape this to my door, from are unfinished conversation. Which was impossible, he probably hasn't even left the school parking lot yet.

It was a piece of paper and it read

We know who you are, we'll be coming after you, we already have your mother, your next.

-Adam

It was written in red ink, no it spelled of salt and rust. I drop the paper, it was written in blood, human blood.

**Thank you for reading, I hope I get a little more reviews this time, am also sorry for my absents for the past few weeks I was trying to make this chapter a little longer then the rest of the chapters. This chapter I know not many thing interesting happened but I had to find a way to enter this villain into the story. For the last chapter I got like 2 reviews and like 13 people adding me to there favorite author list and 15 adding my story to their story alerts. **

REVIEW PLEASE AND THANK YOU.


	5. Scared

I didn't know how long I have been standing there. I just watch the note on the floor. I was in a state of totally shock. They had Renee. I had to do something, but what?

I heard Charlies' Cruiser about a few blocks away. I picked up the note as fast as I could and ran into the house. I drop my things any where in the room and put the note on the computer desk.

I began to pace the room think of ways to solve this.

I could look him up on the Internet. I looked at the note again. All he left was his first name. There could be millions of Adams for all I know.

Maybe I could track the scent of the note to where ever he is. But all the note smelled like was blood.

Maybe I could do analysis the blood and figure out who the blood belong to and where was this person last seen. But that's a whole bunch of CSI crap I don't know how to do that…

"GGGRRRRR" I screamed as I punched the door. My hand went right through the door, leaving a big hole in its place.

"Shit" I cursed silently to my self. Charlie was going to be here any minute. How am I going to explain this to him.

Speaking of Charlie I could hear his cruiser pulling up the drive way. I looked frantically around the room for something to fix the door. Then it hit me.

I grabbed some paper out of my book bag. Took out a few markers and quickly wrote PLEASE KNOCK BEFORE ENTERING. Even though Charlie always knocks before entering it would save me some time to figure out how to fix the door.

I found some tape and taped the note onto the door where the hole is. I hope that will buy me some time.

I ran down the stairs and looked if there was anything to make for Charlie. Nothing not even for a half decent meal.

I heard Charlie come in through the door, the smell of pizza with him.

"Hey Kiddo" he said as he smiled

"Thank God dad, you have nothing in your fridge and I thought we were going to have to starve."

"Oh yeah I have been meaning to re- stock that but I've been busy lately." I forced a smile on my face. I grabbed two slices of pizza and brought it up stairs with me while dad stayed to watch some sport on television.

I set the pizza down of the dresser, and grab the note in my hand. I study the note for a moment trying to figure out if there is some way, some clues to figure out were this Adam guy is or where he has Renee.

Maybe he was the one who killed grandma. I paced the room thinking of something that would solve this problem. What if this was all a joke, a game or a trick to scare me. Then I realize that if it was a trick why would they use human blood to write the note.

Maybe it was a really bad joke.

Or maybe who ever put the note on my door was still in forks. But they did a really good job hiding the scent because I cant spell anything unusual about the house or the note.

I took a bite of the pizza. I Had no homework to do tonight. So I tried to quickly eat my pizza, but I started choking on it so I decided to leave the rest behind.

I have made up my mind. I don't know who theses people are, and since there is no way to go looking for these people there is only one thing to do. Train.

They say they are coming for me next, I must be ready. I must train as much as a I can so I can defeat them. To get my Renee back. There is no point in sitting here and doing nothing.

I grabbed my weapon bag and headed down stairs.

"Dad I'm going out for a walk I'll be back soon." I screamed as I headed out the door.

"But its eight-thirty at night" I heard him yell back, but I was to far to answer him anymore. I ran into the forest looking for some place to train.

I pick the place in the forest were there were the most trees. Pretending like they were my enemy's.

In the note it said we, so am guessing there is more then one person coming after me. I will let no one stand in the way of getting my Renee back.

I train for only about twenty minutes. I told Charlie I was going for a walk so I had to head back. I would have to train when he is fast a sleep.

I dropped my bag in the bushes and went through the front door.

"Bella is that you' Charlie screamed. Still watching the game I guess.

"Yeah dad the walk got me a little tired. I think I'll be heading to bed now." I began to walk up the stairs. I hear his foot steps coming from behind me.

"Bella are you okay" he asked concern dripping from his voice. It was killing me inside that I had nobody to talk to. Not even Charlie. I turned around and with the biggest smile ever I said

"Yeah Dad never been better." I turned and ran the rest of the way up the stairs.

I climbed onto the bed, and took the pillow and began to hug it. I didn't know what else to do. I always had my Renee or Charlie to come to when am confused.

I have no one but my self now. And I didn't like being alone. I heard Charlie climb up the stairs. I quickly shut off the lights and climbed onto the bed and shut my eyes.

I heard Charlie open the door. So much for the sign on the broken door. He heard him stand at the door for a few seconds before exiting.

Then I heard the bathroom door open and the shower beginning. I got off the bed and began to search for my comfortable clothing for training.

I took out a fitting tank top and some basket ball shorts. It was kind of chilly so I took my fitting hoodie with me.

I heard the water stop and Charlie get out of the bathroom. He was in his room and this was my chance to escape. I ran to the back of the house and through the back door trying to make as little noise as possible.

I ran to the front of the house grabbing my weapon bag. I listen closely and I hear Charlie's light snoring, I knew it was safe to go and train. I ran back to the place where I was train before.

I put down my weapon bag and began to search through them. I had blades, swords, nun chucks and this gun that has these special bullets that can go through vampire skin and stays inside there bodies.

After a few seconds the bullet will explode inside of the person, which will in fact kill them.

But I only have 200 bullets and I cant waste them. So instead I took out one of my swords and began swinging it around. Slicing branches as I ran around the forest. I must have been there for hours. Well that's what It felt like.

I stop mid swig of the sword when I heard some noise. It sound like people. I went and hide behind a tree as I slowed my breathing so not make to much noise.

"Alice what is this" I heard this voice ask. The voice was soft as sweet, smooth like velvet or silk.

"I don't know but look at these branches and those weapons." this voice was more like bells. They had my weapon bag.

I peeked around the side of the tree and saw two extremely pale people. One a short pixie like girl. Short black hair and golden eyes.

They other was a tall god like look person. His features were perfect. Pale but beautiful, and yet he look so familiar.

Then I notice something, they were to pale. There were dark black bags under there eyes. And they had no heart beat.

They could be. There vampires. What if there working with Adam. I didn't know he would come after me so fast.

I'm not prepared. They must be really strong to capture Renee. How in hell was I suppose to fight them.

I tried to think back to my training. The first rule was to always stay come in the face of danger. And to run away if you know you stand no chance. Or something like that.

"Look at all these weapons." the little pixie girl said as she bent down to look at into my bag.

"Stop." I screamed. I ran as fast as I could and grabbed my bag for her hand. They stared at me with complete shock.

"Don't you dare come near me" I screamed. "I know who you guys are working for, and you wont get me with out a fight YOU STUPID VAMPIRES." then I ran, as fast as my body would let me. I ran back into my house through the back door and into my room.

I shut the door behind me. I was terrified. I did know they would be coming for me so quickly.

I didn't know why I as so scared. I faced vampires before, but I always had help. Renee was always there with me. Or watching me while I fight for myself.

I sat on the bed on high alert. Waiting for the worst to happen. The I realized something. Charlie. What if they came after him.

I couldn't let that happen. I wouldn't let that happen. My only option is to stay up. I looked and saw it was two in the morning.

And for some reason I felt extremely tired. My eye lids were getting heavy. And before I knew it I was fast asleep.

* * *

**Thank you and please review. No time for a long note so Yeah.**

**Thank you for reading, And don't forget to**

**review  
**

**=]**


	6. AN

I am sorry to say, but this is not a new chapter. It is actually an explanation for why I haven't written in a while. Well….not a while more like two months…but that's not the point. The reason I have not written or posted a new chapters is because I am not at home. I'm on vacation visiting my brothers, and I don't have any of my documents. At this moment I am using my brothers lap top and this is the first and last time I will be using it. So I will not be able to write anything new while I'm here. So please forgive me for not updating. I would also like to say thank you for all the reviews and any other extra stuff. It means a lot to me. Well my brother is asking for his lap top so this author's note is coming to an end. Thanks you and I hope I am forgiven :]

Love always Emily


	7. Playing nice

_There I sat. In the most beautifullest __**(that's was not a word but it is now=) **__meadow I ever seen. Well the only meadow I ever seen. But still it was beautiful. I felt something hard, and cold around my waist. _

_When I looked down it was a very pale arm. Knowing full well that my arm wasn't that pale I looked up and saw the face of an angel. Messy bronze hair, dazzling topaz eyes, and a face that look like it was craved by God himself. _

_This angel lightly kissed my lips as if I was going to break at any moment. I didn't even know the person yet his name escape my lips with such ease._

"_Edward" I said with I smile on my face._

"_Yes love" he answered. His voice was like velvet . And before I knew it every thing went wrong. The scenery completely change. I was inside a ring of fire. The sky full with storm clouds, and I was surrounded by vampires. _

_I tried looking for my weapons but found noting. I was defenseless. No place to run, or hide. That's when I vampire with piercing red eyes leap forward and bit down on my throat. _

_I screamed a blood curling as I felt the vampire venom spread through my veins. I was crashing around, screaming as the pain completely devour me. It felt as if I was slowly begin pulled apart from the inside out. Like millions of needles were stabbing into every square inch of my body. Like I was being burned alive. Inside and out. The pain was unbearable._

_I never felt pain like this before. I wanted… no I needed it to stop._

Then I shot out of the bed. My whole body covered in cold sweat. It was the same dream as yesterday. But longer this time. The pain, it felt so real. It hurt …so badly. Was that the way it was to end for me.

The guy and the girl in the woods. I knew the guy looked familiar, his name…his name was Edward. And he was in my dream. How could that be? Ever since I came to forks things seemed to be going down hill for me.

This Edward dude….he…he is working with those vampires who have mom. Now that I know that I have to find a way to make him talk. If only I could find him and get him alone. I turned to my left to see it was almost time for school.

I ran in to the bathroom to take a quick shower. I brushed through my hair and then my teeth and went into my room to get dress. I got dressed in some leather pants, a fitting white shirt and cute leather jacket. I took some really hot boots out of my closet and put them on. Then I took some two of my 7 inch blades and slide them in my boots. I grab my backpack left for the kitchen. Charlie seemed to have left early. I turn to the fridge to fine a note on the door.

It said

_Hey Bella, I'm sorry to leave with out saying good bye but there was a_

_Call from the station and they said it was urgent. there's a present waiting_

_Out side for you, I hope you like it… see you tonight _

_Love Charlie _

I turned the note over to see if anything was on the back…nothing. I wonder what he could have possible gotten me. I went into the fridge and took out the pack of grapes to eat on my way to school. I really had to go shopping after school… there's nothing in there.

I walked out the door just to find a huge red beast looking straight at me. It was a old rusty red car. And for some weird reason I loved it. I ran over to it and started examining it.

It was Perfect…old, rusty but perfect. I wonder how fast it could go. The door was unlocked and the key was in the ignition. There was another note on the steering wheel. All it said was "don't go over fifty"…fifty wow that was better then my guess. I thought with a old car like this it wouldn't be able to go over thirty. The note wasn't in Charlies' hand writing. I wonder who it was…maybe the person he got the car from.

The roar of the engine even scared me. I drove the car to the school parking lot…I realized that my car wasn't the only oldie there. Well except for this shiny silver Volvo in the parking lot….I wonder who that belong to.

As I got out of the car the bell rang for people to start going inside. I walked into Mr. Mason room and did nothing…yet again. My thoughts drifted…the vampires in the forest…Charlie and his safety…Adam…..mom.

So many things I had to worry about. How long did I have before he came after me. Did he kill my mother already…or is he waiting to keep her alive so I can watch her die. Who the hell is this guy anyway….and why is he after are family….what could we possible have done to him? All these questions and not yet one answer.

The bell rang and kids started emptying the class. As I began to walk out the teacher called me too his desk.

"Isabella are you feeling okay. You seem to be spacing out in class. " he asked as he looked up at me. Crap I was caught.

"Oh…yeah I'm sorry about that. I just have a lot on my mind, you know with the whole move in all. But am fine thanks for asking." I said as I hurried out the class.

The rest of the morning seem to drag on….I just wanted the day to end already. I entered the lunch room not wanting anything and sat down next to Eric….I think his name was Eric anyway.

"Bella are you okay" he ask. Gee why is everyone asking me that.

"Yeah am fine…I just have a lot on my mind." I said and then put my head down. Not even two minutes had past until I was bought out of my dream land. It was Jessica. She was poking my side telling me to look up. There were a group of five kids. They were beautiful beyond all reason, super pale, golden eyes with light purple bags under there eyes.

Then it hit me…they were vampire. Vampires at this school. I stared in shock. Why where there eyes golden…vampire usually have red eyes. Why are they here…who are they. I realized that I've seen two of them before.

The little blacked hair one and the other vampire…Edward was him name, they were in the forest. There the ones working with Adam. I got up a little to fast and my leg hit the table causing it to flip over…. Theses are moments were being super strong isn't a good thing. The table flipped over causing the food to fall on the floor and on the other people eating on the table.

"BELLA" Lauren screamed really loudly causing everyone to look at us, including the vampires. I caught the eyes of Edward and the other vampire from the forest and there eyes were wide with what I think was realization. While picking up my things I said

"I'm sorry Lauren I promise to pay for whatever I dirty…that included all of you guys too." I looked at all the people at the table, then at Edward and the pixie and ran out of the lunch room. I ran into the parking lot and into my car.

I dropped my things and banged my head against the seat of the car. I had to come up with a plan. How was I going to get Edward or that pixie by them selves so I would be able question the and find out where my mother is. I heard a tap on my window and turned to see Edward standing at my window.

He was cuter up close. His eyes, his face it was just all so perfect. Why did someone like him had to be a vampire. I took this as my chance. As quickly as I could I grabbed the blade from my shoe, open the passengers door and went behind Edward. I put the blade to his throat and put my hand under his arm to hold his head. I had him before he could even realize I was gone.

"Any sudden movements and you die" I said in the most menacing voice I could possible come up with, even though I was terrified. "Where's my mother" I said.

"I don't know what your talking about" he said as he tired to struggle from my grasp.

"Don't act stupid, I know you work for Adam, Now tell me where the hell is my mother." he still struggle to get away, I train my whole life for this… there was no way in hell he was going to get away from my grasp.

"Like I said…I don't know what you are talking about." he was getting me angry.

"Tell me or off goes your head" I said pressing the blade tighter to his neck.

"Do you really think that can hurt me" he smirked unaware of what I held in my hand. Still holding on to him I took the blade and placed it at his cheek and make a slash on his face. Such a pretty face…to bad he was being so stupid.

"Got anymore you wanna say about my blade" I said.

"Who are you?" he question.

"Am the one answering the questions" I said.

"How about we talk like reasonable people." I looked up to see who the voice came from. It was from the pixie from the forest. She wasn't alone, she had that whole group of vampires with her. "Now put the knife down and let him go."

"And what if I don't." I question

"Then we will have to come after you with force." she said as the vampires behind her look ready to fight. I could probably take both of the blond ones and the pixie at once, but with that big guy on there team I would probably come out the fight badly hurt or dead. The odds weren't looking good for me. I drop the blade, let go of Edward and put both my hands in the air.

"We know when we are defeated" I said.

"We?" she questioned.

"Before you killed me, can you take me to my mother" they all looked at me with this weird face. Like they didn't know what I was talking about. Edward stood next to them slightly touching his face. He stared at me with eyes full of frustration.

"We aren't going to kill you, we just want to talk, were taking you to are house." she said a the big guy took me and throw me over my shoulders. I didn't trust them, but maybe I could find something out about the where a bouts of my mother. The big guy began to walk with me, and I just remembered something.

"My blade!" I screamed. I easily slide out of the big guys arms, flipped over his shoulder and ran for my blade. I slide it back into my boot and ran back to the big guy.

"I'm ready now." he looked at me with huge eyes and then gave me this big goof grin. For some reason he grin made me supper worried. I don't trust them…but as of this far they are my main suspects. I must do whatever it takes to save my mother, even if it means playing nice with these vamps.

* * *

**I know its been a while since I updated, I just started school again, and I've been very busy, now that things have died down I can update a little more often. I would like to say thanks to all those people who read my story and i hope you guys like you and please review :] **

** Love always Emily :)**


End file.
